


Living Dreams

by Lunaandtwilight07



Series: OutlawQueen One-Shots [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Meet-Cute, Romance, Saviour, designated driver, dream - Freeform, drunk friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaandtwilight07/pseuds/Lunaandtwilight07
Summary: Every night she would see him, distant and foggy, almost as though they were both floating inside her head, unable to touch or speak. Despite the lack of contact the connection was strong, she could feel him, as though his presence was running through her veins, consuming her at a pace quicker than anything she was able to describe.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Series: OutlawQueen One-Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998013
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: OQ Realms Week 2020





	Living Dreams

**OQRealmsWeek, Dream Realm.**

* * *

Every night she would see him, distant and foggy, almost as though they were both floating inside her head, unable to touch or speak. Despite the lack of contact the connection was strong, she could feel him, as though his presence was running through her veins, consuming her at a pace quicker than anything she was able to describe.

She couldn't make out his features, he was really there, just a shadowy figure, a soul reaching out into the darkness, infiltrating her dreamscape. She didn't know how she knew it was a male presence, it was just a feeling, somehow the figure extruded masculinity, but not in a threatening way, she felt protected, safe, as though they were watching over her, her guardian angel that kept her safe.

She couldn't remember when she first saw him in her dreams, it had been happening as long as she could remember, even since she was a child, he'd been younger then, like her. In a way they had grown together, he'd grown with her, been on the same journey she had.

Regina felt like he was the reason she'd never had a relationship, it felt strange being with someone when he was there and he was always there, lurking in her dreams. Somehow, she could always find comfort in him, she looked forward to going to sleep, knowing he would make her feel more special than anyone ever had without even saying a word.

It probably meant that she was crazy, insane even, maybe he was just a figment of her imagination, someone she had conjured, created in her mind as a coping mechanism. She wouldn't tell anyone about him, he was her secret, her secret dream man.

That night he was going to have to wait for her visit, her friends had forced her out of her lovely warm apartment and to the club, somewhere she felt extremely out of place. The tight dress they'd made her wear was clinging to her uncomfortably and she just wanted it off as soon as possible. She was sat in the corner of the club, cradling a cocktail which was overpriced and pretty gross.

Her friends were all dancing, every single one of them a little buzzed, she had assigned herself the role of the designated driver and was ready to drive them all back already. They'd probably only been there for around thirty minutes. She was well aware of how antisocial she was; it was a surprise that she even had friends at all. She would much rather be curled up on her couch back home with a good book or movie.

Sliding her phone out of her clutch, she popped open the notes app and started typing. If she wasn't enjoying just sitting there maybe she could try writing in a space she wasn't used to. It was a little crazy that a woman who had never been in a relationship was one of the bestselling romance authors of the year.

Just as she got into the writing flow when she felt a tingling in her chest, a feeling that made her gasp as she looked around for its source. She knew that feeling, but hadn't ever experienced it when she was awake, especially not in the middle of a club. It was confusing and a little scary, how the hell was her mystery man making his way into her waking hours?

Regina turned off her screen and glanced at the martini in her hand, maybe it had been stronger than she first thought. However, no sooner than the feeling had come over her, it disappeared again, almost as though she'd drifted off for a second without realising. She hadn't though, she knew she hadn't, she'd been wide awake.

Clearing her throat, she stood from the seat, leaving her drink behind as she approached her friends. She was ready to go home and she'd only had one drink, not even that, she hadn't even half-finished it. "Mal," she called, trying to be heard over the noise as her blonde friend danced with a random woman. "Mal, hey."

The woman turned and reached a hand out for her, "Regina! You're going to dance with us?" She shouted back, pretty much ignoring the girl she had seemingly been interested in before.

"I'm going to head home."

"What? No, come on Gina."

"Are you okay getting back, I don't want to leave you if you and Ruby aren't going to be responsible."

"Of course, we are, we'll be fine, but we..."

"You guys are fine here without me, have fun," she smiled, leaning in and pressing a kiss to her friends' cheek before heading for the door. Her friends were party girls, a few years ago she would have been too, but she just couldn't be bothered with that scene any more, it wasn't for her. She was a quiet night in kind of girl.

Regina picked up her jacket from the coat check and with that left the club. She was well prepared for the eventuality that she might be back later that night to pick up her intoxicated friends, it wasn't uncommon that they'd call her at three in the morning asking her to come get them. She didn't mind so much; she knew they would do the same for her should the eventuality arise. It worked both ways, they all looked out for one another.

Her car was parked a short distance from the club, not many cars were, mainly because people tendered to go out to get drunk, not drive home.

"Hey pretty lady."

She turned her head at the catcall, seeing an intoxicated guy leering at her. With a roll of her eyes she carried on walking, there was nothing worse than someone who was drink trying to flirt with her, it wasn't attractive, in fact, it was the complete opposite and she didn't have time for it.

"Aww come on darlin I just wanna talk."

"Not interested," she scoffed, she was aware that he'd started to follow her down the sidewalk and picked up her pace a little. She might have been in four and a half inch heels but he was drunk which made her faster.

"I'll made it worth your while," he quipped, his hand touching her arm making her stop and turn around, clearly catching him off guard, making him stumble backwards.

"I think I said back off," she hissed.

"Fiery, I like that in a woman," he grinned, regaining him composure and clearly not getting the message as he moved closer again. Regina was more than ready to make her knee connect with his groin causing him a world of pain.

"Hey! I think the lady said back off," a voice called as another guy jogged over to them, positioning himself between her and the drunk man, "take a hike fella." Regina felt her skin begin to tingle in way that made her clear her throat, that feeling she'd experienced earlier in the club returned and she wanted to run away. At least before she was alone when it happened, now there were two other people here with her and it made her feel vulnerable, but weirdly at the same time she also felt safe.

The first guy looked him up and down before letting out a huff of annoyance and walking away, he clearly knew he didn't stand a chance. "I had it under control," she hissed, "I didn't need you to come over and play the big hero."

The guy turned to look at her and her eyes widened as she stared back at him. "A simple thank you would suffice milady." He offered her a lopsided smile before glancing over to a group of guys who were watching as the other drunk man carried on swaying down the sidewalk.

"Well, I... I could have handled it."

"I'm sure you could, but I'm on the force you see," he flashed her a police badge and she subconsciously licked her lips. "I couldn't have just walked past and not intervened, it's in my nature. Can I call you a cab?"

"My car is up the street," she stated. The feeling she had in her dreams still hadn't gone away, just looking at this man made her feel strange, as though she were floating. But he couldn't know that. "And before you ask, I only had half a drink and that was intolerable enough. In fact, you should be having a word with the proprietor, the amount they charge for substandard cocktails it's virtually robbery."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, it is."

"Right," he chuckled, running a hand through his hair, "would you at least allow me to walk you to your car. I want to make sure you get home safe."

Regina rolled her eyes, what was with this guy? "If you must," she huffed, "are you like this with everyone? If you are it must be exhausting."

"I just like making sure people are safe that's all, comes with the job."

"Even when you're off duty?"

"Call me a Good Samaritan if you will," he grinned as they began to walk down the pavement, her car wasn't much further and she would be glad to get in it and just drive away.

The walk mostly consisted of small talk, mainly on Robin's end with Regina contributing very little to the conversation. She was distracted by a feeling that wouldn't go away, the feeling that she was walking in her own dreamland, but this time the mystery man wasn't so much of a mystery. He was stood right next to her talking about safety and self-defence classes that ran on a Thursday night at the town hall.

"Well this is me," she stated as they reached her black Mercedes. She reached for the handle itching to get inside and drive away but he was still standing there. She narrowed her eyes a little, "what? Are you hoping for a medal or something?"

He chuckled and shook his head, "nope, I was just waiting for one of your wonderful sarcastic comments. I knew it was coming."

"Right, well then, I should be heading home, I'll probably have to be back later to pick up my friends so... I'm going. Bye," she opened the door and slipped inside, closing it swiftly only for him to knock on her window, what was this guy's deal? "What?"

"I didn't catch your name, milady."

"What's with the milady? I didn't realise we were in the eighteenth century."

"Ooh and she strikes again. You're a harsh woman milady," he joked.

"You do realise that what you're doing now is harassment, I might have to call law enforcement," she quipped, the corner of her lips tipping up into a smirk she couldn't stop.

"We wouldn't want that now, would we. I mean it's sheriff Swan who is on duty and between me and you, she's a little scary, though maybe not as scary as you are."

The smirk transitioned to a full-blown smile and she couldn't help, "you actually are an idiot aren't you."

"People tell me so. Anyway, I think this whole conversation could have been avoided if you would have just told me your name."

"Oh, but it would have been much less interesting," she chuckled, flinging her heels onto the passenger seat and changing into her flats before turning on the engine.

"You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"Not a chance, good night Good Samaritan." With that last comment, she pulled out of the parking space and left him stood on the pavement. Her whole body was vibrating with a mixture of emotions, the further away from him she got, the more that dreamlike feeling disappeared and by the time she reached home it was completely gone.

* * *

She was right about having to pick her friends up, around three hours later she had a phone call from Mal asking her if she would please come and get them. Having expected it she had sat around in some yoga pants and a baggy top, she threw on a pair of sneakers and grabbed her car keys before heading back into town. Mal had said they'd moved to the Rabbit Hole where it was a little quieter, when she arrived, she hopped out, locking it behind her as she made her way towards the entrance.

"Sorry lady, we already had last call," the bouncer stated.

"Oh, I'm just here to pick up some friends, we won't be staying."

"I see, no problem," he nodded, allowing her inside.

It was quiet in the bar, most people had probably gone home, it was almost three in the morning after all. She spotted her friends sat at the bar, Mal still had a drink in her hand whilst Ruby had her head resting on the bar top. The brunette was always the lightweight out of the two of them, Regina was actually quite surprised that she hadn't managed to pull that night. "Okay let's get you two home shall we."

"Regina you're here!" Mal slurred, "you are a good friend aren't you," she hummed, reaching out to stroke Regina's cheek. She was a little surprised, Mal didn't tend to get drunk, normally she was out for the dancing, clearly tonight they had been a little carried away.

"I know, I certainly am, up," she wrapped her arm around the blonde, helping her from the stool.

"Did you see the bar tender?" Mal asked, grinning at her earning an eyeroll in response.

"Ruby, can you stand up?" Regina questioned, ignoring the blonde who was virtually swaying against her as she tried to keep her balance and not fall over.

"Nope," the dark haired woman groaned, not even lifting her head from the counter to look at her.

"Regina look at him! He's to die for."

"Mal, you're a lesbian."

"Oh I know that! But I meant for you darling, you don't see much action, or any."

She shook her head and glanced over at the bar, seeing a guy stood there, one that she really wasn't all that attracted to at all. She had no idea what Mal was talking about, he clearly wasn't her type. "No Mal. Hey! Excuse me?!" she called out to the man, "can you keep an eye on my friend for me whilst I take this one to the car?" Regina asked, gesturing to Ruby who was seemingly asleep on the counter.

"Sure thing."

Another Englishman? God, was everyone English tonight? Not dwelling on it, she dragged her friends towards the exit, Mal purposely dragging her feet the entire way. "That wasn't the right one anyway."

"Oh really?" Regina sighed, nodding at the doorman as she made her way past him and opened the back door of her car for Mal to get inside.

"The one with the dimples, look out for him. He's perfect for you, trust me."

"Dimples?" she asked, an eyebrow raised, how did Mal even know that she was attracted to dimples? It wasn't as though she went about telling everyone what her type was, if she even had a type. She'd never even been with a man, never found anyone she felt safe with.

"God, every single character in each of your books has dimples! You're clearly obsessed."

Regina rolled her eyes and forced her friend into the car, making sure that she didn't smack her head on the way in, "you throw up on my leather interior and you pay for the valeting, you got it?"

"Yeah yeah, whatever, stop avoiding the fact that dimples get your horny."

"Stay out of trouble," Regina huffed, slamming the door, trapping her friend inside the vehicle as she headed back into the building to retrieve the other woman.

"I tried getting her to drink some water, no luck I'm afraid," the bar tender quipped when he saw Regina approaching.

"Thanks, she's a nightmare. Rubes, come on, shall we get you home?" Regina asked, nudging the brunette and only receiving a groan in response. In a way that was better, drunk Mal likes to tease the hell out of her, drunk Ruby was just asleep most of the time. She was trying to wake her when that strange feeling from earlier returned, it crept up on her from nowhere and she had no clue how to deal with it.

"Will, I couldn't find that… well, if it isn't milady herself."

Regina froze in her actions, her head turning swiftly to see a rather cocky police man stood behind the bar, dimples carved deeply into his cheeks. "Good Samaritan. I thought you said you said you were a cop, not a barkeep."

"He is, he's just helping a mate out. The bar was really busing tonight and I was down a server," the other bar tender replied before her mystery man from earlier could.

"I see."

"You said you'd be back to pick up your friends."

"Yes, and here I am, strange that isn't it," she rolled her eyes, she was tempted to literally shove Ruby off the stool to wake her up, that way they could be getting out of there and she wouldn't have to continue talking to him. He made her feel things that she didn't know, she couldn't work them out, it was all so strange and unsettling. She didn't know if she liked it or hated it.

"Not really," he chuckled, wiping down the surface of the bar with a clean cloth. "You look different in yoga pants."

She looked down at her clothes, feeling a little self-conscious of her attire. She hadn't been thinking about bumping into him again when she came out, she didn't normally care what other people thought about her, didn't care what they said about her clothes. Right now though she was wishing she hadn't changed out of her dress, there was a part of her that wanted to impress him. There was also a part of her though that wanted to snap at him and be sarcastic. "Yes well, what did you expect? Me to stay in that skin tight dress whilst at home watching Netflix on the sofa?"

"Is that what you've been doing since we last saw each other? Binging TV shows on Netflix?"

"I see no shame in that."

"There isn't any shame in that. And I didn't mean to be rude, you look good in yoga pants, really good," he shrugged, rubbing the back of his head, for the first time since she met him earlier that night, she had seen him look a little nervous. But that was good thing, she liked keeping people on their toes, not boyfriends, more like everyone in her life.

"So you're checking me out now? Is that what you're saying?"

"I'm not going to deny that," he shrugged, leaning against the bar, getting a little closer to her and making her breath hitch as he looked her up and down as though she were his next meal. She found that she didn't mind it so much, in fact she liked it, it was more admiration she saw in his eyes than anything. "Do you need help getting her into the car?"

Regina glanced at Ruby before nodding, she was only short and Ruby was a giant compared to her, especially in those heels, she'd probably squish her if she were to trip and fall. "If it isn't too much trouble."

"Not at all," he grinned, rounding the bar and coming nearer to her, "shall I just…"

"You might as well just pick her up," Regina shrugged, it would be easier for him to just carrier her to the car. Robin carefully lifted her up, hauling her over his shoulder. Regina's hand immediately shot up to the short dress which was trying to ride up over her friend's ass, she held onto it as they headed for the door.

"She better not be sick on me," the guy chuckled as the bouncer got the door for them.

"She should be fine, she'll probably wait until she's in my car for that, I… Mal! You get back in there now!" she yelled, glaring at her blonde friend who was hanging out of the door of her car, clearly planning on venturing back into the bar.

"You were taking a long time, I was worried," Mal frowned, her words slurred as she offered Regina a glare, that was until she noticed the guy walking beside her who had now lowered Ruby to the ground and was helping her into the passenger seat of the car. "Regina Mills you cheeky devil."

"Mal!"

"I knew he was your type! It's the dimples isn't it."

"Shut up," Regina hissed, moving towards her friend and pushing her back into her seat and doing her seat belt before closing the door on her and brushing her hair out of her face as she looked to the man who had finished securing Ruby in the front seat.

"So, your name is Regina."

"Hmm."

"Nice to meet you, Regina, mines Robin, just so you know, maybe you can stop calling me good samaritan now" he chuckled, offering her his hand, "you like dimples?"

"Who doesn't," she shrugged, eyeing his hand for a moment before deciding to shake it. A feeling washed over her, something much more than she had been feeling all night and she could see that he too was physically affected by it. She pulled her hand back as though she'd been burnt, she took a deep breath, staring at her fingers which were still tingling from the contact. "I… I better be getting these two back home," she murmured, "thank you for helping me get her into the car."

"No problem, Regina. I suppose I'll see you around."

"Maybe," she breathed, "bye." With that she hurried around to the driver's side and slipped into the seat, offing him a little wave before setting off.

"Oh my god! You do like him don't you."

"Be quiet, Mal, you're drunk."

"Who does she like?" Ruby chirped, rubbing her eyes tiredly as she looked around the car.

"Oh, you decided to join us in the land of the living, did you?" Regina groaned, glancing over at the woman who was struggling to stay awake but still cast her a sassy look in return.

"Girl, if you pulled, I need to know about it."

"I did not pull, someone simply helped me get your drunk ass into the car, that's all."

"Yeah, a hot someone," Mal grinned.

Regina shook her head, choosing to ignore them as they carried on teasing her. She was too busy thinking about all the weird feelings she had experienced; it was so strange. The weirdest thing she had probably ever experienced whilst she was awake, she had no idea what to make of it.

* * *

She had dreamt of him every night since then, he had been the man in her dream, it was no longer a faceless figure. The man in her dreams now had a face, he had a voice, he was Robin. Robin was him. She wondered if he had always been, if that was the way it was meant to be or if it was just because she was attracted to him, maybe her mind had simply put him there.

She didn't think that was the case though, something inside her was telling her that there was more to it. She'd felt the feeling before she had even seen him, she hadn't even laid eyes on him in the club and the feeling had come upon her. The thing was now, she needed to know what to do about it. It had been almost a week since she met him and since then she had been tormented by the feeling that there was something missing.

Regina knew she needed to see him again and luckily, she knew where he would be that night. He'd told her when she had been distracted by the feeling, but she just about managed to overhear that one detail. She supposed she could benefit from some self-defence lessons, they wouldn't hurt, would they?

She was stood outside the community centre wearing yet another pair of yoga pants, she kept simply staring at the door handle, warring with herself over whether she should go inside or just turn around and go home. After a moment of walking back and forth, that dreamlike feeling crept up on her and she shot around, her eyes landing on Robin as he got out of his car.

"Hey!"

"Hi," she smiled shyly.

"You came?"

"Oh, yeah well. I thought maybe I should learn some self-defence, then I won't need you to come and save me next time, will I?"

"Well, you came to the right place, I think I can teach you a thing or two and maybe next time it will be you coming to save me," he grinned. "You coming inside?"

"I suppose so," she nodded, watching as he opened the door and gestured for her to go inside. She led the way, her whole-body buzzing with the knowledge that he was close by, hopefully she would find a way to never go without that comforting feeling again.


End file.
